Conventional articles of footwear generally comprise an upper portion permanently attached to a sole. Certain footwear designs have been proposed, however, in which the upper and sole portions are detachable. U.S. Pat. No. 6,931,766, for example, discloses an article of footwear having a foot-receiving portion which includes releasable fasteners that engage corresponding attachment elements located on a side of the sole portion of the article. U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,256 discloses an alternative shoe construction which includes a removable vamp attached to a sole portion with a zipper fastener.